Ahmanet's undead
|citizenship = |gender = |age = 1 day |DOB = June 10, 2017 |DOD = June 11, 2017 |title = |affiliation = Ahmanet |status = Deceased |movie = The Mummy |actor = Various }}Ahmanet's undead were the zombies created by the Ancient Egyptian princess Ahmanet through her dark powers. History Ahmanet's Campaign Reawakening of Ahmanet absorbs the life energy of an emergency worker.]] The first of Ahmanet's undead were created in the early hours of June 10, 2017, following a plane crash which destroyed the sarcophagus of the undead Ancient Egyptian princess Ahmanet. Two emergency workers were investigating the crash site when one of them noticed the shriveled corpse of Ahmanet. As he called his partner over, Ahmanet stabbed him in the eye with her hand and absorbed his life energy. The other worker, noticing the mutilated corpse of his partner, attempted to run away from Ahmanet, but lost his footing, allowing Ahmanet to absorb his life energy as well. The two emergency workers were now turned into undead zombies, obeying Ahmanet's every command, and Ahmanet left the site to search for her Chosen One.The Mummy Capture of Ahmanet and her undead pin down Nick Morton.]] After Ahmanet's Chosen One, Nick Morton, stumbled out of a bar in Oxford, England, Ahmanet captured him and took him to a church, where Ahmanet's undead pinned him down. Ahmanet attempted to use the Dagger of Set to fuse Morton with Set, but found that the Dagger lacked the ruby in its pommel to power it. When Jennifer Halsey attempted to save Morton, Ahmanet's undead attacked her. However, Morton escaped with Halsey and drove off in a van. Ahmanet's undead attacked the van, with Morton fending them off, but Morton, with Ahmanet stuck inside his head, drove the van back towards the church. Morton's second attempt to drive the van away led to a crash. When Ahmanet and Morton were captured by Prodigium, the mercury-tipped darts shot into Ahmanet's neck cancelled out her powers, and Ahmanet's undead disappeared. Attack on London When Ahmanet escaped from Prodigium Headquarters with the Dagger of Set in her possession, she used her dark powers to shatter the glass in the building and the , causing a sandstorm that ravaged London. When Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey fled into the Crossrail to escape Ahmanet's attack, Ahmanet used her powers to resurrect the deceased crusader knights who were buried in the Crossrail. The newly-resurrected knights slaughtered the Prodigium scientists stationed there before following Morton and Halsey. The undead knights dragged Halsey into a section of the Crossrail that was flooding with water, which caused Halsey to drown. When Morton caught up to Ahmanet and discovered Halsey's body, Ahmanet's undead were dismissed by Ahmanet and disintegrated, their mission done. Abilities and Powers Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Ahmanet's undead were powerful enough to be able to pin down Nick Morton, preventing him from moving, as well as being able to drag Jennifer Halsey down into the flooding Crossrail, where she was not strong enough to escape, causing her to drown. *'Superhuman Durability:' Ahmanet's undead were able to take a number of hits before being destroyed. For example, they were able to withstand being tossed around by Nick Morton while the latter was driving a van. They were also able to survive wounds that would be fatal to normal humans, such as being split in half. Appearances Trivia To be added. Behind the Scenes Ahmanet's undead were portrayed in The Mummy by Michael H. Barnett, Joss Carter, Gary Clarke, Greig Cooke, Gavin Coward, Fionn Cox-Davies, Sonya Cullingford, Stéphane Deheselle, Kath Duggan, Madeleine Fairminer, Anna Finkel, Neus Gil Cortés, Amir Giles, Alastair Goldsmith, Fania Grigoriou, Rowen Hawkins, Thomas Herron, Claudia Hughes, Phil Hulford, Jon-Jo Inkpen, Chihiro Kawasaki, Charlie Mayhew, Stephen Moynihan, Michèle Paleta Rhyner, Gemma Payne, Iain Payne, Ryen Perkins-Gangnes, Josef De Pina Perou, Leon Poulton, Anwar Russell, Kaner Scott, Emily Thompson-Smith, and Quang Van. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Undead characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by Nick Morton Category:Characters killed by Ahmanet Category:Ahmanet's Campaign casualties